Daughter of the Qrow
by Tuxedo Mask Reborn
Summary: When Ruby finally thinks that she has won her long fought fight, she is thrown into a new situation. How will she take in this new situation? *I am terrible at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **The End of the World**

* * *

The burning of flesh filled the sun was blocked out by pure darkness and the only source of light was the shattered moon. The walls were breached, the grimm had stormed the city and destroyed everything in their path. On a cliff near the city, a lone figure watched in glee as the grimm devoured the last of humanity. Another woman, clad in a Red cloak, approached the figure with a scythe in one hand and a sword in the other. "Was this what you wanted Salem, everything in the world is dead, the cities are all burning, and it is just you and me," The cloaked figure expressed while eyeing Salem for any traps or weapons that she may have hidden to attempt to stop her.

"Not quite, I always envisioned that it would only be me standing here at the end," Salem turned to face the woman, "After all Miss Rose, I didn't expect you to survive all that I sent after you. You have been a major hindrance in my side from the day Ozpin found you in that dust shop." She flicked her hand and a portal opened which a sword slowly floated out. The sword, a blade almost like it had been ripped out of a elder grims spine and sharpened and enthralled in darkness, flowed into her hand. "However Miss Rose, that ends now." With that Salem started to rush forward.

"What you haven't realized Salem is that you lost this before it even began." Ruby stated with anger before activating her semblance at full power. To the outside world Ruby just seemed to disappear with a single gunshot and then appeared behind Salem a split second later. To Ruby however, she had stopped time and moved towards Salem and fired her gun behind her to increase her speed while dashing towards Salem. She sliced down with her scythe and tore straight through her arm before twisting around and bringing the sword around and stabbing it through her spine at the base of her neck. She than jumped back and let her semblance stop. Salem let out a gasp before falling to the floor while staring at Ruby, before grinning and started to pull out the sword in her neck and throwing it in the ground in front of her.

"Thank you Ruby, you are about to make me do something I never thought I would do again since the Moon was whole. I will give you the treat of seeing my semblance in action, this is the end. Goodbye." Salem started to glow and started to heat up as she pulled in all the energy of the grimm from the town and starting to form an orb in her hand that slowly started to grow in size. Ruby's eyes widened in shock of Salem not being dead and quickly grabbed the sword and stealthed it before starting to run. by using her semblance to stop time, Ruby could only use the bare minimum of her semblance to increase her speed but decided now would be a good time to see how much she could push it to escape whatever Salem was doing. "Too slow little Red." Salem declared as the orb sucked into itself before erupting out raw power with the center of the blast being shielded from harm. Ruby made a desperate attempt to activate her maximum output of her semblance again and was blinded by a flash of light.

* * *

When the flash ended, Ruby was no longer on the cliffside. As her eyes adjusted to the new source of light, she realized that something was wrong when she heard the chirping of birds and other animals. She glanced around and saw trees all around where ever she was, the clear blue sky was filled with rays of sun. She remembered the last time she saw the sun 3 years ago and wondered what had happened. Her power was coming back at a rate that was different now that the world was full of light that her aura could absorb. As she glanced around, she heard fighting off to her left side and she quickly drew her sword while leaving her scythe on her back and started to run the the sounds. As she entered a clearing she stopped in pure shock. Ahead of her was her team and team JNPR back during the initiation. The only difference was instead of her in a red cloak, the person that looked identical to her was dressed in a gray cloak. She watched as the teams fought against the Nevermore and the Deathstalker and how each team took them out. Ruby snapped out of her shock and realized what she had to do. She started to walk to Beacon so that she could speak with professor Ozpin.

However, when she was halfway to Beacon, she ran into a pack of beowolves. She sighed before placing her sword in its sheath and reached onto her back and pulled out her scythe and deployed it into its full form. A single gunshot rang out through the forest and in the blink of an eye, the pack of grimm were decimated and she continued on her way as the wolves dissolved into rose petals. She wasn't in a good mood and she quickly glanced around to see if there were anymore grimm in the area before continuing on her way. Ruby need to figure out what was happening and fast.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

* * *

Ruby had arrived at Beacon Academy. The last time that she was here was when it had fallen and the world still had a chance at fighting the grimm. She quickly glanced around and saw no one was around so she activated her semblance and ran up the side of the main tower and landed on the balcony to Ozpin's office. She pushed open the door and realized that everyone was probably at the team assigning event. She walked over to where a cup of coffee was sitting and grabbed it and sat in Ozpin's chair and took a sip of it. The rich warm liquid slid down her throat and she grinned lightly, so this is what Ozpin felt like. As she glanced around Ozpin's desk, the elevator dinged and opened and out stepped Ozpin. "Hello Ozpin," Ruby stated with a sad smile. Ozpin looked at her with shook and dropped his mug and it crashed on the floor.

"S-Summer?" Ozpin questioned with a look of hope in his eyes. She gave him another sad look and shaked her head.

"I am sorry Ozpin, but I am not my mother. I am Ruby Rose and I think i just traveled through time." She stated with a look of honesty. Ozpin started to regain his composure. He walked over and sat in a chair.

"Well Miss Rose, this is certainly a shook. May I ask why you look like hell on Earth?" Ozpin asked curiously as to the reason her clothes were torn up and she was pale as paper. Ruby started to explain what had happened over the time since the fall of Beacon to her fight with Salem. "So she is starting to play her hand." Ozpin sighed as he got up and walked over to the coffee pot and grabbed a new mug and filled it with coffee. "So what are your plans Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked out of curiosity. He heard a gasp and he turned to see her looking at his scroll and at the younger version of herself. Well, kind of herself. Almost everything from how she got in to Beacon to the weapon she used to who trained her, but what had surprised her was the listed parents.

"Is this accurate, or is this some type of sick joke?" She asked as she snapped back to her normal self as she pointed at one of the things listed on the scroll. He walked over and glanced at what she was pointing out.

"Yes Miss Rose, or is that wrong?" he asked out of confusion. The data was correct as far as he remembered and had no clue why she was making a big deal out of it.

"I wish to add to my previous statement about traveling back in time to saying I crossed into a parallel dimension." Ruby muttered as she read it over one more time.  
 **Ruby Rose, Age: 15, Reddish black hair, silver eyes. Parents: Mother: Summer Rose (deceased). Father: Qrow Branwen.**

* * *

 **Well hope you all enjoy, I plan to see how well it is received before I determine if I am going to continue the story. Any feed back is good and appreciated. I got this idea from browsing through RWBY fanart. Again, hope you all enjoyed. ~Tuxedo Mask Reborn out~**


	2. The Dawning

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **The Dawning**

* * *

Ruby stared at the screen before pulling out her cracked scroll. "Do you have a spare scroll laying around?" Ruby asked fanatically.

"I believe that we do Miss Rose, if you will give me one minute to get you it." Ozpin stated before walking over to one of the many cabinets in his office. He returned with a scroll that was quickly yanked from his hands. Ruby quickly disassembled the cracked one and the new one and put the old one's hard drive into the new one before reassembling it. "What are you doing Miss Rose?" Ozpin questioned while watching with slight interest.

"Confirming a suspicion that I have." She stated before pulling up her transcript file and handing Ozpin the scroll. It showed the last time that it had been updated on the day of the Vytal Festival before the attacks started. The information matched the previous one but was different in the aspect of her father which was listed as Taiyang Xiao Long. Ozpin gave a look of shock at the date that the scroll had its information had been updated and the fact that Ruby's father was different.

"Well, this is quite a predicament. What do you plan to do now Miss Rose?"

"Well, seeing as I never planned to jump back in time and to a different dimension, I have no clue. " She replied blandly while staring at the sunset before yawning. "Probably get some sleep, it would be a nice change to sleep in a real bed."

"If you want, you may stay in one of the spare teacher's rooms but I recommend that try to avoid Qrow's room as you look so much like the late Summer Rose that it would break him." Ozpin offered as he walked over and grabbed a spare master key to allow her to get into her room. Ruby froze upon hearing that Qrow was a teacher at Beacon instead of being at Signal.

"Qrow is here?" Ruby gasped.

"Was he not a teacher in your dimension?" Ozpin asked confused. "After all he is one of the we have here."

"No, he was a teacher, but he taught at Signal Academy." Ruby meekly replied. She sighed before grabbing the key and started walking towards the elevator. "What room will be mine?"

* * *

Ruby woke up the next morning on her couch and thought back on the last twenty four hours. She pulled out her scroll and looked at the time, 56 am. She sighed before getting up and started to get ready for the day. She had her first hot shower in the last year. She looked around the room and found that a set of clothes that looked similar to the school uniform lay on her bed. She quickly dressed in it before picking up her cloak, old and tattered, and folding it up and putting it on the table. She than walked out of her room and to Ozpin's office while avoiding the look that some of the teachers were giving her. She heard a voice coming from around the corner that caused her to freeze. "Glynda, I need to see Ozpin right now." It was Qrow. Ruby cursed her luck and peaked around the corner.

"As much as I wish that I could, Ozpin has requested that no one is to go up there this morning as he has a meeting that he has to take care of." Glynda shoot back while looking at her scroll to try to determine who Ozpin was having a meeting with but was immediately meet with security clearance blocking her out. She groaned in annoyance before seeing Ruby out of the corner of her eye and turned towards her, Qrow also turned towards her. "Who are you?"

Ruby cursed her luck even more before stepping out into the hall and started to walk towards them, both with a look of shock at seeing the woman that looked so much like Summer Rose. "Summer?" Qrow choked out as his eyes started to water from seeing a person that looked so much like his late wife.

"I am sorry, but I am not Summer." Ruby replied sadly to Qrow before turning to Glynda. "I best be heading up now, if you will excuse me." Ruby stated while walking past the still shocked Glynda. Ruby entered the elevator right as Qrow managed to snap back to his senses and she watched as Qrow ran towards it to try to get answers. She gave him a sad smile right before the door closed and the elevator started to go up to Ozpin's office. She sighed and tried not to think back on the look on Qrow's face. She sighed as she walked out of the elevator when it stopped in Ozpin's office and sat down in front of his desk.

"So Miss Rose, have you thought of what you plan to do now?" Ozpin asked while drinking some of his coffee and gestured to a cup of coffee that sat on the desk. She picked it up and took a sip of it.

"I don't entirely know, I was expecting to either go down fighting against Salem or to die than. I didn't have anything planned besides to save the world." Ruby began to ponder on what to do now that she was in a different dimension. "I may go and fight against Salem again but I fear that that will just create an endless cycle until I die of me hopping Dimensions."

"You could always come and work here at Beacon." Ozpin offered as he stared at her to see her reaction. Ruby stopped cold when he said that and looked him dead in the eye.

"Would that really be okay? I mean, what would I even do here?" Ruby questioned as she thought about what would possibly be soething that she could teach.

"Well, you are one of the most seasoned huntresses now due to your time travel, dimension hope situation. Why not take over combat class for Glynda? Your expertise would be much appreciated as someone who has mastered many weapons." He replied while looking at the sword on her side and her scythe that lay in it's compact form on her back. "May I ask where you acquired the sword from?"

"I got it from an old friend, but that is not relevant right now. I will take your offer on teaching combat class for now. When do I start?" Ruby asked as she stood up while Ozpin gave a smile before reaching in his desk and pulling out a list of students.

"Why right now Miss Rose, you better hurry or you will be late on the first day you teach." Ozpin laughed out as Ruby dashed to the elevator after taking the list and set off for her class. Ozpin turned around and stared off in the distance as he debated how this new piece would fit on the board and how Remnant would be affected.

* * *

"Good Morning Team RWBY!" Ruby Branwen Rose shouted at Weiss, who had been sent rearing to the floor from Ruby blowing a whistle in her ear. Ruby sent her team a grin before moving towards the door.

"What are you doing and where are you going?" Weiss shot at Ruby while giving her a glare for the rude wake up call.

"I was waking you up as class starts in an hour and you should be getting ready to go. As for where I am going is to get breakfast, I will see you at class. Bye." Ruby stated as she quickly turned and slammed the door before heading towards the cafeteria. She was going to meet with some off the people she had become friends with when her father had taken her to Beacon to do training last year. She entered the cafeteria and let out a grin upon seeing her friends. She quickly ran over and engulfed the first two into a hug, "Velvet, Coco! It's so good to see you again!" Ruby gushed out as the two girls grinned and returned the hug. However, as they were letting go and Ruby sat between them, the cafeteria became quiet and everyone was staring at the entrance. Ruby followed everyone's glance and noticed Ozpin talking to a woman dressed in a black cloak and a modified version of the school uniform from what she could see, that had her back to Ruby. Because she was both curious and still need to go back to get food, ruby stood up and walked over to the two people. "Good morning Professor Ozpin, who is this?" Ruby questioned when she made it to the duo. She noticed the woman tense at the sound of Ruby's voice before starting to walk over to get some food.

"That woman is the new combat teacher here at Beacon, you all should met her later today when you have her class." Ozpin announced to the students and than turned and walked out of the room. Ruby quickly used her semblance to rush over to the woman and tried to get her attention. "Good morning Ma'am, I can't wait to take your-" Ruby stopped cold when the woman turned to her. The woman had silver eyes that pierced the soul, blackish red hair the went just past her shoulders, nut most importantly, looked just like her mother, "Mom?" Ruby whispered out while trying not to start crying. The woman just gave her a sad smile and shook her head.

"I am sorry Ruby, but I am not your mother." The woman apologized before grabbing her food and started heading to the door of the cafeteria and left. Ruby quickly and silently rushed back over to her friends and latched on to Velvet. The tears were starting to flow out of her eyes as she buried her head into Velvet's shoulder while both Velvet and Coco attempted to comfort her.

* * *

Out in the hall, the older Ruby made her way to her classroom and set her food on her desk before dropping to the floor in front of her desk and started to think how she would explain who she was to Ruby and Qrow about why she looked like Summer. She sighed and got back up and used her semblance to finish the meal in a second and started to get things set up for her class. She wouldn't want to fail on the first day.

 **Well, there was chapter 2, hope you enjoyed. I plan to upload once every 2-3 weeks, next chapter will hopefully be up by Christmas but no promises. All comments are appreciated and help improve me, s don't forget to leave one. Anyways, Tuxedo Mask Reborn out/**


	3. First Class

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **First class**

* * *

 **(Ruby= younger Ruby)**

 _(Ruby= older Ruby)_

 **Ruby** slowly managed to stop her crying. Velvet continued to rub Ruby's back, "Who was that Ruby?" Velvet questioned when Ruby finally removed her head from Velvet's shoulder. Velvet reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to Ruby. Ruby grabbed it and wiped away the trails from her tears.

"I don't know but she looks just like my mother." Ruby replied back sombrely as she handed back the handkerchief to Velvet and gave her a small smile in thanks. Velvet got up and walked with Ruby over to get her breakfast and to where Ruby's team had sat when they entered the cafeteria. Velvet hugged her from behind before she picked up her food.

"Don't worry, I will be here for you no matter what." Velvet whispered into Ruby's ear and gave it a small nibble. She than took a step back and walked with her over to team RWBY. Ruby pulled her hood over her head to hide the blush that started to spread on her face.

* * *

 _Ruby_ paced back and forth in her class trying to decide on how she was going to teach the class and what she was going to call herself. She sighed as she glanced at her scroll and searched through all known channels, legal and illegal ones, for Cinder Fall. Cinder had always been difficult to track down but not to the point where no record of Cinder existed. She sat down reluctantly at her desk. Without a way of finding Cinder, she would have to wait for Cinder to come to her and than would have to acquire more information from there. She sighed as the door to the class was opening and students started to file in. She glanced at the clock, 8:55. Class started in five minutes so she pulled out her roster of students. As she glanced through she found that the first class today was going to be the first years. She sighed as the bell rang and stood up. "Hello Class, I am the new combat instructor. You may call me Miss. Red. Any questions?" Ruby asked while the room started to fill up with whispers of the students talking amongst themselves discussing the new teacher. Cardin Winchester rose his hand, "Yes Mr. Winchester?" Ruby called on him and braced herself for what he was to say.

"What exactly can you teach us, you look like you only recently graduated and aren't much older than us, so what exactly can you teach us?" Cardin questioned rudley which lead to the class mummering with those that agreed with him and those who were uncertain about what to do. "In fact, I think that any of us here could probably beat you." Ruby started to laugh at that comment, "Well Team CRDL, your leader just volunteered you guys to have the first match of this class." Ruby gave a wolf grin at them as the entire class fell to silence. She started to move down to the training area and turned back to the students who hadn't moved an inch, "Well, what are you waiting for? We don't have all day." Ruby stated impatiently.

It was Dove who spoke up, "Wait, you mean that the four of us are going to fight you?" Ruby just gave a simple nod and turned and continued walking to the arena. "Guys, as much as I hate to say it, but something feels off about this." His teammates snorted and snickered as him as they shoved past him and grabbed out their weapons and approached the arena. Dove sighed sadly in defeat before grabbing his sword and following his team. When they entered the arena, Ruby walked to the far side and picked up a weapon that was leaning on the wall, it was at first a large sword, but she pressed a button on the hilt and it split into two long swords which she spun around in her hands while walking to the middle of the arena. Cardin signaled his team to circle around her and to attack on his mark.

Ruby was quickly surrounded and just gave a small chuckle before dashing forward towards Sky who swung with his halberd only for Ruby to slide under the swing and sweeping his legs out from under him. She quickly kicked the weapon away from its fallen owner before turning back to the others and ducking in time to dodge a blow from one of Russell's knife and bringing her sword up to parry away his other knife on his next swing. She quickly spun around and delivered a kick into his exposed stomach sending him to the other side of the room. She ducked under a Cardin's mace as he tried to land a hit while she was looking the other way. As Cardin swung the mace back and than over his head in a downward slam, Ruby Just gave a wolfish grin while dropping the sword in her left hand and bring it upwards. Many people were shocked at the teachers rash movement and many of the students turned away to avoid seeing the devastating hit land. Cardin gave a smug look thinking he had secured a decisive blow but was shocked when she grabbed it and acted as a counter force lifting Cardin into the air with relative ease and ignoring the ground shattering below her from stopping the mace. Cardin let out a scream as he was thrown into the pair of Russell and Sky who had just managed to recover knocking all three out.

Ruby suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side and realised that in her time of showing of she had forgotten all about the last member of the team standing, Dove. Dove quickly went for a feint to the left before going into a jab at her exposed backside. Had any other person been standing there, Dove would have hit and allowed an even bigger opening to be exposed but his strike was blocked with the sword in Ruby's right hand and was quickly knocked onto the defensive. A single hit from Ruby's sword sent his sword flying even though he did his best to parry and ended up with a sword at his throat forcing him to yield. Ruby smirked before picking up her sword that she dropped, putting it back together and gave a small grin to Dove as he slowly picked up his sword while his teammates dragged themselves to their seats.

"Alright class, I know that there isn't much time left but I want you all to partner up and face of against anyone in this class. Ruby sat down as the students quickly paired up and got to work with a new fear of their teacher. Ruby just grinned and stared at the student who was showing the most promise in this dimensions class.

* * *

 _Ruby_ groaned as she entered the staff lounge and plopped onto the couch while groaning in annoyance. Her first class was easy but the following two had no real fighters and had instead just asked her a million and one questions. "Hard first day?" Asked the other teacher in the room and Ruby froze at his voice, sitting at the table by the door was Qrow and she realized she wasn't going to get out of this room without him interrogating her first. "Well pardon me, my bad, The names Qrow Branwen. Who are you?"

"My name I go by now is Red," Ruby said as she tried to move towards the door but was blocked by Qrow blocking it by putting himself in front of the door. "Is there any reason that you are blocking the door?" Ruby questioned while bracing herself for the onslaught that Qrow was going to ask her.

"Why do you look so much like Summer Rose, and more importantly, who are you actually, I know for a fact that Ozpin wouldn't just suddenly hire someone as the combat instructor without informing anyone." Qrow stated while narrowing his eyes and looking her over. As she looked into his eyes she could feel the hate and sadness radiating from them which bore into her. She had known the look from the last time she had looked in the mirror as it was like looking into the abyss.

Ruby sighed as she stared at him before pulling out her scroll, unlocking it, pulling up her file, and hand it to him and started her story, "The reason I look like Summer Rose is because she is my mother. I come from a parallel dimension where my mother married Tiayang and had me as a child. It ran mostly the same as this one, but in my time, the world fell and everything turned to ruin. I am here now to make sure that doesn't happen." Ruby snagged the scroll back from a wide eyed and shocked Qrow and shoved him out of the way before making her exit from the room. "Have a good day, Professor Branwen." And with that Ruby shut the door and started to head to her room to get away from everyone at the school.

* * *

 **Ruby** sat silently in the dorm room with her team who were discussing the classes they had had for the day. She thought back to the combat class they had attended and couldn't get past the fact that the professor looked just like her mother. Ruby suddenly was startled by a hand being waved in front of her face, "Hello? Remnant to my favorite cousin, did you hear what I asked you? What are your thoughts on the new combat instructor?" Yang questioned her as she blushed at realizing everyone was staring at her. Wiess just gave a sigh of disappointment for her not paying attention while Blake just rolled her eyes at the cousin's antics.

"Sorry, I thought that the new combat instructor was rather interesting and pretty skilled as she took down those four arrogant students, but I feel like I know her from somewhere even though I have never met her before in my life." Ruby stated while thinking back to earlier when she had confronted the women who looked so much like her mother but at the same time did not. She sighed as she heard some knocking on the door and went over to get it and was greeted by the sight of her dad who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Ruby there's something that we need to talk about." Qrow declared as he grabbed her hand and directed her out of the room and closed the door. "The reason I need to talk to you is due to the new teacher here at Beacon Miss Red."

 **Well hope you all enjoyed this new instalment to the story, I will say it does feel good to write again but at the same time I remember the stress this brings me. I just want to thank the friend of mine who I showed this to the other day and was encouraged by her to continue my work. This has been great to start up again and depending on feedback I will try to put up more but as you can tell I am not exactly a stable writer when it comes to consistency. Well please review as it helps me in the future and as always, ~Tuxedo Mask Reborn out~**


	4. Precaution

**Precaution**

* * *

 **Ruby- Young Ruby**

 _Ruby- Old Ruby_

* * *

 **Ruby** was quietly followed her father to the staff area of the school to get away from the prying ears of the students. As they entered his room, Qrow pulled her into a hug and she sunk into his embrace. "I take it you saw the new teacher as well and how much she looks like mom." Ruby stated while she slowly pushed him away and stared into his eyes. Silver meet red as he slowly nodded his head and slowly ade his way into his kitchen that each teacher had in their room.

"I ran into her twice today, the first time was this morning before she had meat up with Oz, and the second time was in the staff lounge after classes had ended for the day. She claims to be from a parallel universe and the future." Qrow bleakly stated as he poured himself a drink and grabbed out a plate to fill with cookies for Ruby. He glanced over to her and watched as his daughter slowly understood the meaning of his words. "The thing is I don't trust her, what about you petal, what are your thoughts?" Qrow inquired sadly as he set the plate full of cookies on the table for Ruby to enjoy while he slowly drank down his drink.

"I ran into her this morning, in the cafeteria when she was with Ozpin, she looked just like mom, and even knew from the looks of it who I was referring to when I asked if she was mom. In fact she know exactly who I was. Also, I watched her on one of the new teams and was just toying with them for the most part up until there was only one student left at witch point she seemed to actually focus on the fight. That's all I managed to gain while observing her so far." Ruby informed her father as she slowly started to devour the cookies like there was no tomorrow. As she did, Qrow sighed and decided to down the rest of his drink in one go before glancing at the time and noticing it was getting late. Ruby noticed his glance and looked him in the eyes, "Dad, I know I am probably to old for this but I was wondering if I could just sleep here with you tonight? After seeing mom's look alike, I don't entirely feel thrilled to spend my night alone." Ruby pleaded to him while pulling out puppy dog eyes. Qrow looked away before her eyes brought him into submission.

"Sure thing Petal, just this once and you should probably let your team know so that way they aren't to worried about you." Qrow stated as he got up and went to where he had spare clothes for her, and passed them to her, "Now go get showered and let's get heading to bed."

* * *

 _ **Earlier**_

 _Ruby_ looked around the cafeteria at dinner time while looking for one person in particular. Her eyes landed on Cardin pulling on a certain faunus's ears while his team stood around making fun of her. Ruby frowned in annoyance before getting up and walking over to the team, as people noticed her walking towards the bullies, the cafeteria slowly got quieter. "Mr Winchester, may I ask that you remove your hands from the student's ears or would you like me to remove them for you." Ruby questioned with a sadistic smile on her face as her hand drifted to the sword on her hip. Cardin froze and felt his blood run cold in fear, he quickly let go and pulled his hand back to his side. "Good choice, now apologise and get out of my sight." After Cardin apologised, he quickly bolted to get out of the cafeteria to avoid the embarrassment of what had occured.

"Hello Miss Scarlatina, I would highly recommend that you get help from teachers sooner or travel with your teammates in the future." With that Ruby turned and hunted for the person she was looking for as Velvet hurried along but before leaving turned and stared at her savior. She rushed towards the door following that, a certain new determination in her mind to get to know more about her savior. Ruby's eyes stopped wondering and landed on the person she was seeking. She quickly made her way over to the person as the eyes of the

"Mr Arc, I would like you to follow me." Ruby stated with the same sadistic smile on her face. Team JNPR looked at their leader with concern as Juane gulped and the people in the cafeteria watched as the two made their way out. Ruby leaded Juane to her classroom and locked the door after they had entered. "Do you know why I brought you here Mr. Arc?" Ruby questioned while circling around him as he stood in the center of the room.

"I have no idea why you brought me here Miss Red." Juane let out weakly while trying to avoid the predatory looks that Ruby was sending his way. He backed up nervously when all of the sudden Ruby was in front of him and brought herself in close to whisper into his ear.

"I know you lied on getting in here, I know you have no combat training, and I most importantly know everything about you that would be on a real transcript if you were to have it." She leaned back and pulled the sword and scabbard off her side and handed it to him. "From now on you will report here at this time and you will be trained by me. From here on out you will be trained to be better than your peers, or else you will be punished with a harder time training." Ruby stated while her sadistic smile grew with her every word.

"W-Why are you doing this and how do you know all this?" Juane asked in fear as he looked down at the sword in his hands, and an oddly familiar sense of deja vu came as he examined it.

"While, for every hit you can get on me, I will answer one of your questions, but just so you know, I will not hold back with my attacks minus my semblance." And with that Ruby quickly pulled out a combat knife and lunged at him. Having very little time to react, Juane attempted to dodge out of the way which was what Ruby wanted. Ruby stopped mid lunge, planted a foot down and spun her back leg around and hit Juane directly in the side below his ribs sending him sprawling onto the ground. "Get up and go again, I will at least let you draw the sword this time."

Ruby stated while circling around him at a distance. Juane slowly got up and drew the sword while noticing the weight of the sword was similar to his own. Juane made a dash towards where Ruby stood and attempted to go for a slash across her side. What he wasn't expecting was Ruby to do was bend backwards and grab his over extended arm after the blade passed over her and to have her pull him in close enough to press the knife against his throat. "Your slow and weak, we are going to have to fix that Mr. Arc." She then proceeded to push him back before signaling him to come at her again. Juane let out a groan of defeat before rushing at her yet again all the while while feeling like he had been through this before.

* * *

Juane collapsed onto the the ground an hour later, the sword he had been using stabbed into the ground in front of him after he had been disarmed in his last attack and sent up into the air. He was completely exhausted from being beaten around and was panting while glancing at the teacher before him. She had toyed with him the entire time, only going on the offensive right at the beginning of the exercise that she had been running. She hardly looked winded and just gave a gesture for him to come at her again. Juane slowly pushed himself off the ground, his muscles screaming against him the entire time. He reached over to the sword and pulled it free, a wave of determination spreading through him as he vowed to hit the teacher, no the devil before him. With a cry, Juane charged forward again attempting to do what he could to land a hit. However, Ruby moved towards him very similar to the first time she had put him down. Juane panicked due to this and attempted to change the speed of his charge but ended up stumbling which caught Ruby of guard as she had just arrived in range of striking and was surprised to feel a slash on her arm that went unnoticed by Jaune who fell to the floor hard. Ruby blinked in surprise before letting out a laugh. She took the blade from the ground and put it back in the sheath and put it leaning against the desk, while glancing at a marking on the scabbard. "I think we are done here now Mr Arc, I do have to say I am honestly surprised, I expected worse from you." Ruby stated as she reached down and lifted the defeated and exhausted boy up onto her back to carry him over to one of the desk before setting him onto it and using her lab as a pillow for his head.

"What do you mean, I was completely and utterly defeated. I couldn't land a hit. I am a joke. Was all Juane could muble out in his exhausted state while he slowly glanced up at her and noticed the cut on her arm that wasn't previously there. Juane let out a gasp as he observed what Ruby was referring to with her surprise. "D-Did I do that?" He questioned in bewilderment.

Ruby gave a small smile, "Yes you did, so that means I will answer any one of your questions." Juane's head scrambled to think of the perfect question to ask the teacher that would make the most sense in total. He finally realized what he wanted to ask her.

"Why are you training me and not turning me over to the headmaster for cheating my way in?" Juane questioned as his vision began to get blurry as he struggled to stay awake despite his complete exhaustion.

"I am doing this young Mr Arc, because I want you to succeed and become a huntsmen to battle the forces of the world, to become a person who will not have to be constantly supported by those around you do to fear of you getting hurt for being inexperienced. I am not turning you in because Oz probably already knows and doesn't care about it." She glanced over to see that Jaune had fully passed out for the exhaustion. Ruby held in her laughter to not awake the exhausted boy in her lap. "Additionally, I don't want your fate to befall onto you again like that of my knight." She stated as she brushed his hair behind his ear and glanced at the blade that laid resting against her desk. The double golden arks and golden trimm stared back at her as a constant reminder of those who she had lost in front of her and her desire to save this world. Even if she had to break the promise she had made to her fallen knight before she had set upon the final fight after succumbing to his wounds. A single tear dripped down her face and landed on Juane's face. She didn't know what she would do if she couldn't save it.

* * *

 **And there you have another chapter. All it took was a year, scrapping about five attempts at this, taking a break of a few months after writing part of it, cursing myself for not having a backup of what I wrote and accidently get rid of it while I was clearing out some old school work and not realising it till it was too late to recover and writing it all based on memory on what I wanted for this. Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to not take another year to write a chapter. Thanks for all the feedback and support. Well please review and let me know your thoughts. ~Tuxedo Mask Reborn out~**


End file.
